


Kissed by Death

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, n'importe quoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les monstres ne s'arrêtent jamais, même pour les fêtes et les vacances, même pour Mardi Gras, même à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais à Mardi Gras, les Winchester ne sont pas les seuls à décider du sort de leurs victimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petite+laitue).



> Un petit truc écrit pour le kink meme d'Halloween sur Livejournal, donc sur les thèmes d'Halloween, horreur et compagnie. Celui-là est vachement plus soft que les autres, à lire sans trop se préparer psychologiquement, et écrit pour la bonne et simple raison que je trouvais que le personnage du Baron Samedi était terriblement sous utilisé dans SPN.  
> Alors avec les kinks "Vaudou" et "Créatures surnaturelles", et ben ça a donné ça, c'est random, mais bon....
> 
> Enjoy

Le vacarme des chars qui passaient dans le quartier français, à quelques encablures du cimetière, avait couvert les bruits de lutte et les cris. Le coup de feu qui venait d'abattre le polymorphe s'était perdu dans les pétards. Sam récupéra soigneusement ses balles d'argent pour recharger son arme de munitions moins onéreuses alors que son aîné poussait le corps de l'homme du pied pour s'en extirper.

Ils allaient repartir profiter un peu du défilé et savourer une bière dans un gobelet en plastique quand un son les arrêta. Leur cadavre était en train de tousser. Il se redressait même lentement pour s'appuyer contre une pierre tombale en examinant sa poitrine. Pendant une seconde, les Winchester restèrent figés. La balle l'avait touché en plein cœur, elle était en argent, il ne pouvait pas se relever, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

"-tt- On vous a jamais dit que déranger les fêtes des honnêtes gens c'était très malpoli? Pas de meurtres à la Nouvelle Orléans pour Mardi Gras."

La voix venait d'une pierre tombale près d'eux. Une voix de basse qu'ils auraient pu croire venir de sous terre si la cendre d'un cigare n'avait pas brièvement illuminé un visage blanc ivoire aux yeux vides, le visage d'un homme assis sur la pierre.  Il descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas dansant, ou peut-être un peu trop alcoolisé, pour qu'ils puissent enfin distinguer ses traits.

L'homme était en fait noir et portait un demi-masque de squelette. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et violet et portait un haut-de-forme assorti  ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes. Il avait toujours son cigare aux lèvres et, quand il arriva près d'eux, souffla une bouffée de fumée dans le visage de Dean. Le chasseur se retint de tousser et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers l'imposant poignard qu'il tenait pointé vers l'inconnu.

"Disparais Oscar ou je fais monter le compte."

L'inconnu se contenta de rire et attrapa le poignet de Dean.

"Oh Dean… continue comme ça tu m'excite…"

Il tira le poignet qui tenait l'arme vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante, forçant Dean à faire un pas en avant, et remonta le long la lame le long de sa cuisse. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Dean il remonta la lame jusqu'à son bas-ventre où il la planta sans ménagement, avec un petit rire amusé. Dean écarquilla les yeux, et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Sam alors que l'homme lui arrachait le couteau des mains pour tranquillement lécher le sang de la lame avant de lui rendre.

A quelques mètres, le polymorphe était encore en train de tâter sa plaie avec des yeux ronds. Tout ceci ressemblait à une vaste blague.

"Trickster?"

L'inconnu se retourna vivement vers Sam. Toute trace de sang avait disparu de son ventre. Il s'approcha lentement et leva les yeux vers le plus jeune, prenant le temps de tirer une bouffée de son cigare avant répondre.

"T'as de la chance d'être beau gosse, grand machin, et que ce soit Mardi Gras. Parce que me comparer à ce casse-couilles de Loki, y'en a pas beaucoup qui s'en sont sortis sans…"

L'homme s'interrompit pour se pencher et jeter un coup d'œil entre les deux frères. Derrière eux, le polymorphe avait enfin repris du poil de la bête et se relevait pour filer à l'anglaise. Les Winchester se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et tirèrent chacun une balle dans un genou du monstre qui s'écroula dans un hurlement. Le temps qu'il change à nouveau de peau, ils pourraient s'occuper de leur inconnu.

"Jackpot."

Murmura celui-ci avec un sourire en coin, en versant le contenu d'une flasque dans un petit verre en métal.

"Bon, fini de jouer Oscar, t'es qui? Et qu'est ce que tu nous veut?"

Dean avait au moins le courage de rester menaçant en face d'un type qui venait de s'enfoncer cinq centimètres de lame en argent dans le ventre en rigolant. Et qui maintenant s'était installé sur un monument aux morts pour siroter ce qui semblait être du rhum, à l'odeur.

"Je vais finir par me vexer les mignons, surtout qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés."

Il engloutit le contenu de son verre et s'approcha de nouveau des deux frères.

"Evidemment à ce moment j'avais pas le full costume, et je suppose que vous aviez assez à réfléchir avec les anges qui se disputaient vos corps de rêve, et les sacrifices humains, tout ça… et puis Loki et Kali ont tendance à me voler la vedette quand ils sont là, alors je fais profil bas."

La réalisation frappa les Winchester, avec le souvenir de la petite sauterie de dieux païens à laquelle ils avaient assisté malgré eux.

"Ah bah voilà ça revient. Allez je vous aide un peu, on est en Louisiane, le vaudou tout ça… le nom c'est Samedi mais vous pouvez m'appeler Baron."

Evidemment, ils étaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans, où ailleurs qu'ici et en Haïti le Loa aurait pu avoir plus de pouvoir? Dean osa jeter un œil vers leur victime qui continuait de gémir derrière eux. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que le Baron pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de mourir s'il refusait de creuser sa tombe. Visiblement ce n'était pas que des conneries, et ça marchait aussi sur les monstres.

On avait beau être dans les petits papiers de la Mort lui-même, rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de les empêcher de tuer avait tendance à mettre les frangins mal à l'aise.

"Je devrais vous tuer tout de suite, mais visiblement vous êtes assez amusants pour distraire mon patron. Alors allez boire un coup à ma santé et gardez les cimetières de la Nouvelle-Orléans inoccupés ce soir… surtout quand il y a temps de lits vides qui n'attendent que vous. Ça aussi, faites-le à ma santé, tiens…"

Il retira masque et lunettes pour révéler son visage maquillé de blanc jusqu'au joues et donna une claque sur le fessier de chaque frangin  avant de repartir en chantonnant et remuant des hanches au rythme de la musique qui résonnait au loin. Quelques pas plus loin il avait disparu.

"Esprit de la mort et …"

"Du sexe. Ouais."

"Okay."

"Bière?"

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une!"


End file.
